Lovestruck
by MidnightxRose
Summary: It was Homecoming night, and everyone was there, even Vanitas, though he was forced to come by Sora. But as soon as his eyes fell on Xion, for once in his life, Vanitas was lovestruck. AU


**A/N: Hello! :) So, I was inspired to write this one-shot because I love this pairing: VanitasxXion :D And the fact, that I was bored one sunny afternoon at home, so thus this was born! xD This is my first one-shot! Don't know if it'll be good or not... It's kinda odd... And Vanitas does seem a bit OoC near the end, but love changes people sometimes xD haha but don't worry, he's all back to normal near the end :) **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the characters in the story! Just the plot that randomly came to me one day... **

_**~*~*~*Lovestruck*~*~*~**_

"Vanitas… why do you have _that _look on your face?" a beautiful woman with brunette hair tied to a braid, and emerald green eyes, was staring at her son with a frown.

"Because I _don't_ want to go to a stupid little dance." The raven-haired boy in front of her was dressed formally in a nice, black and purple dress shirt with a red tie, and black dress pants. He had a very smug look on his face, and his amber eyes were glaring at the floor of the house.

"Aww, Homecoming isn't so bad Vanitas." His mother smiled warmly. Vanitas scoffed at that, but she paid no mind to it. "It is your first one, by the way." And he rolled his eyes at _that _comment.

"Mom!" another boy's voice called from upstairs.

"Aerith! Sora is having trouble with his tie!" and another male voice called, though this one seemed deeper and sounded a lot older. Aerith sighed.

"Oh my. Your brother _still _can't tie his own tie. Like father, like son." Vanitas chuckled at her comment, and watched his mother go up the stairs.

* * *

><p>Once upstairs, she entered a room all the way at the end, finding her other son that looked just like Vanitas, except he had brunette hair and dark blue eyes. Next to him was her husband. A tall, spiky blackette, with the brightest blue eyes, and he looked like he was deep in thought as he stared at his son's undone tie.<p>

"Hmm… maybe it goes over, and then under and… Well, no… hmm…" the man clearly had no idea what he was doing… Aerith shook her head.

"Zack honey, let me take care of this. Go downstairs and cheer Vanitas up." She went up to Sora and began to fix his tie.

"Okay! It's always fun to cheer Vanitas up!" Zack grinned and ran out of the room. "Vaniiii!" he called as he went down the stairs.

"_Dad_! How many times have I told you _not_ to call me that!" hearing Vanitas's angry scolding made the brunettes laugh.

"There we go." Aerith finished fixing the blue tie of Sora's, which went well with his white dress shirt and black pants.

"Thanks mom!" he hugged her tightly, making Aerith giggle and hug back in response. When he let go, his mother noticed a frown on his face.

"What's wrong Sora?" she asked, concerned. "Is the tie too tight?" now she was over concerned, but this made Sora laugh.

"No, no, it's not mom. It's just…" his smile went right back to a frown. "I don't know… guess it's just that… it seems like Vanitas doesn't wanna come, and I'm _forcing_ him. I feel a little bad." Sora made the cutest sad faces, which his mother couldn't help but adore.

"Aww, Sora… Don't feel bad. Just, make sure he has fun tonight." The older woman gently kissed his cheek. This made Sora grin.

"I will mom! You can count on me for that one!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile downstairs, Vanitas was seated on the living room couch, being lectured <em>to death<em> (as Vanitas would think) by his father.

"… Dances were fun! Especially Homecoming! There was so much to do! The music made the body flow! Ya know what I'm sayin' son? And slow dances…" in Vanitas's mind, he really just wanted to bash his head against the wall until he went unconscious. Why did he have to end up with such an odd father?

"Okay, I'm ready!" Sora was running down the stairs, followed by Aerith, who was taking her time going down. Zack had stopped talking and looked up at them.

"_Finally_." Vanitas sprung up from the couch. "Lets get this _over_ with." He sighed, the smug look returning on his face. Zack looked at his son and noticed that look. He went up to Vanitas and cupped his face in his hands.

"Nooo… You are _not_ leaving this house unless you smile!" Zack had a happy grin on his face, but Vanitas glared daggers at his father. Sora and Aerith watched the two have a serious stare down with each other, waiting to see what was going to happen next. "C'mon Vani, it's your first Homecoming Dance. Ya gotta _smile_." Zack hopelessly continued to try and make him smile, but all attempts failed. It just made Vanitas glare even harder.

"Dad… Let go of my face. _Now_." He demanded. Zack frowned and let go of his son's face, backing away a little.

"Fine, fine… But you better have a happy smile when you come back!" he stated sternly, pointing at Vanitas.

"Tch. Come on Sora, let's go." And the pouting teen stormed out of the house. Zack turned to his other, more _better/happier _son.

"Sora, have fun. And make sure that sad boy smiles at least once tonight." He walked over to Sora, patting him on the head.

"I'll try dad." He half-smiled and was now making his way out the door.

"Bye sweetie! Be safe!" Sora waved good-bye with a toothy grin and he met his brother outside, who was waiting impatiently, as usual.

"Let's go and get things over with." The black haired twin began walking off. Sora sighed.

"Vanitas!" he ran up to him quickly, to catch up with him. "Vanitas… cheer up. You're gonna have a lot of fun tonight, I promise." The brunette grinned, trying to get his twin in a better mood. Unfortunately, that didn't work, considering how he saw amber eyes malignantly staring at him.

"I _highly _doubt that." this made Sora frown. "Now shut-up, I'm pissed off as it is." Clearly, Vanitas was in a grouchy mood, but Sora was still determined to make his brother happy, no matter what the cost.

* * *

><p>They arrived at the school, seeing some of their friends already there, waiting to go inside.<p>

"Sora! Vanitas! You finally made it!" their good friends, Ven and Roxas (who were, strangely enough, also twins), grinned and high-fived Sora since they noticed Vanitas's sour look.

"What's with the face, sour-puss?" their other friend, Riku, asked with a smirk. He loved messing with Vanitas.

"Shut it Riku." He glared.

"Vanitas didn't really wanna go, but don't worry! He's definitely gonna have fun tonight!" Sora wrapped an arm around his twin's shoulders, but Vanitas quickly shrugged his arm off.

"That's right! Vanitas, you are going to have fun tonight!" Ven said with a smile.

"Definitely! We're fun at dances!" Roxas winked jokingly, making the others laugh. Vanitas only shook his head. Then he noticed the doors open.

"Let's go." He stormed off.

"Ah! Vani, come back!" and Sora chased after him.

"Whoo! Time to dance!" Ven began walking, doing a little dance as he did so.

"Ya comin' Riku?" Roxas asked, looking at the silver-haired boy, who looked like he was searching for someone.

"Huh? Oh, you go ahead, I'm still waiting on someone." He stated. Roxas was curious… but, he would find out sooner or later.

"Alright, see ya inside." And he went to go inside the school. Riku was left outside, still waiting.

* * *

><p>But that's when a familiar car pulled up, and Riku smiled.<p>

"Riku!" a girl in a purple and black dress had gotten out of the car, running up to the boy.

"Hey." Riku greeted coolly.

"Is… Is he here?" the girl asked with a small blush.

"Yup, just went inside." He noticed a big smile on her face, which made him happy. "You look great, by the way." He complimented.

"Oh, thanks! You do too Riku." The girl giggled softly.

"Well, shall we?" he offered his arm, which she gladly grabbed, and the two began walking over to the doors to enter the school.

* * *

><p>Inside the large gymnasium, music played and teens danced all around. The only teen <em>not <em>dancing was, surprise surprise, Vanitas.

He was all the way in the far corner, where no one was dancing or even there, leaning against the wall, his hands in his pockets and trying to drown the music out.

"_I can't believe I agreed to come to this stupid dance. Damn Sora and all his begging. He's so annoying. I can't wait 'till this stupid dance is over._" So many negative thoughts ran through his head, it was surprising that a negative cloud didn't show up above his head right about now.

"Hey, wanna dance?" a few random girls came up to him, much to his dismay.

"No." he gave them a firm glare, and the girls quickly scampered off. There was only one girl Vanitas actually _liked_, but she clearly wasn't around, so it annoyed him how random girls would ask him to dance, especially when he looked like he didn't want to in the first place.

"Vaniiii!" and then came his brunette twin, running up him. _Just_ what he needed.

"_What_, Sora?" he was really hoping that he wouldn't find him in his corner.

"Why are you in the corner? You look like some creeper! Come out onto the dance floor!" he went to grab his brother's hand, but the negative twin smacked it away.

"I don't want to dance." This made Sora frown.

"But Vanitas-"

"Just go away Sora. _Please_." He was practically _begging_ for his twin to leave. Normally, Sora would have left, but not tonight.

"No way Vani! Now come on, join us!" in a quick movement, he grabbed his arm and dragged him to the middle of the dance floor with their other friends.

"Sora, I swear I'm gonna-"

"Hi Vanitas." The raven-haired twin froze, recognizing that voice. Sora smiled and he turned Vanitas around. He now faced the girl that was with Riku earlier.

"Uhh, h-hey Xion…" he was actually blushing, looking at the beautiful girl in the purple and black dress, Xion. She actually had make-up on, jewelry and the dress looked _perfect _on her. Vanitas was practically lovestruck at the sight of her.

"Wow, you look really good tonight Vanitas." She complimented with that _killer_ smile Vanitas loved.

"Thanks… You, uh, awesome… in that… that dress." He wanted to physically smack himself at how stupid he was sounding right now.

"Thank you! My mom helped me pick it out." And she cutely twirled around.

"_Why is she so cute…_?" Vanitas groaned on the inside. He stood there, staring at her… When she faced him again, she giggled.

"Well? Let's dance silly!" he was fairly surprised that she grabbed his hands, making him move and dance, sorta.

"Um, uh… I'm not much of a dancer…" he muttered, hoping Xion didn't hear that, but she did, and smiled.

"You don't have to be a good dancer. Just go with the music!" Xion giggled and began to twirl around in circles a few times. Vanitas watched the girl he's had a crush on since middle school. She was beautiful tonight. Fun. Having a good time. Dancing (sort of) with him.

He never believed that this day would come.

But it did and it was happening right now. The sad thing he realized was is that he wasn't even making much of an attempt to even dance with her…

"Come on Vanitas! Dance!" Xion chuckled and twirled again. Vanitas let out a small laugh, and smiled.

"Well, alright." He was only doing this for Xion's case. He gently grabbed her hand, and made her twirl around again, making Xion giggle. Her soft laugh was like soothing bells to Vanitas.

The next song was much faster, and Vanitas began to go with the flow of the music. He was actually dancing. Xion was quite surprised at how good he was, but she enjoyed it.

Sora, who was having an extremely fun and good time dancing with his friends, glanced over at Vanitas. He saw that his raven-haired twin was dancing and actually having a good time with Xion. This made Sora happy, yet very shocking to see him dancing like that, of all things… but, as long as he was having fun, that's all that mattered.

A slow song now began to play, and Vanitas and Xion immediately stopped dancing. The black haired girl looked around at all the couples close together and dancing slowly with each other. Vanitas had done the same, but he tried not to.

"Umm… Do you, uh, want to slow dance?" Xion asked, looking back at Vanitas, blushing.

"Sure… If you want to." Vanitas muttered, also blushing, but hoped Xion wouldn't notice. She gently placed her hands on his shoulders, and he gently, and cautiously, placed his hands on her waist. They began to gently sway to the sound of the music.

Vanitas couldn't take his eyes off the beautiful girl in front of him. She was so beautiful. And how _badly _he wanted to tell her how he felt all these years… Xion noticed him staring, and blinked.

"Vanitas…?" he quickly snapped out of his trance.

"Hm?"

"You were kinda staring… Is something on my face?" she asked, a bit concerned. _This _made Vanitas stifle a laugh, which made Xion even more curious. "Whaaaaaat? What's so funny?" she demanded. He looked at her, and couldn't help but smile.

"It's nothing… There's nothing on your face." He assured, but Xion began to fret.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. Your face is too beautiful…" Vanitas muttered, hoping to Kingdom Hearts Xion didn't hear him, but she did, and it made her blush.

"Oh… thank you, Vanitas." She smiled, surprised that he was complimenting her like that, but she liked it.

"_Damn…_" Vanitas cursed himself mentally, and turned his head away. Xion stared at the boy she was dancing with.

Vanitas Fair. An arrogant boy. Mostly mean. Basically a bully. And doesn't seem to smile all that much.

Yet, right now, he was actually having fun, he was smiling, and being nice, giving compliments.

Xion liked this side of Vanitas. Well, even though she's always thought he was cute, but at the moment, she really liked him… Maybe he had the same feelings? She was only hoping…

* * *

><p>It was a quarter to midnight, and the dance was almost over. A few fast songs began playing for the last remaining minutes, but Xion had taken Vanitas outside for a little bit.<p>

"Xion…? What are you-" she placed a finger on his lips, making him blush.

"I wanted us to be along for a little bit." She told him, smiling. This made Vanitas blush even more. Then Xion looked up at the night sky. Stars filled the sky and a full moon shined brightly on the two teens. Then she looked back at Vanitas with a big smile on her face. He gently grabbed her hand and moved her finger down.

"What is it?" he asked, smiling back at her.

"Well… I was thinking, maybe, we could slow dance under the night sky. It's always been kind of, like, a girly dream of mine." She confessed with a small blush. The raven-haired boy stared at this cute girl in front of him.

"Well, miss, I'd love to fulfill that girly dream of yours." He said softly, and this made Xion happy. He gently placed his hands on her waist, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, and they began to slow dance.

There was no music, just the sound of the wind blowing softly. There were no lights flashing, just the brightness of the moon and stars. And there was no one else around, just the two slow dancing in the night.

Vanitas placed his forehead on hers, staring into her eyes a little, Xion staring back. This was the perfect moment.

"Hey, Xion…" he started getting nervous, something new to Vanitas, and his heart was pounding. He's never felt this way before.

"Yes, Vanitas?" her soft words made him even more nervous. Xion noticed and was blushing. She knew what was coming.

"Um… Well, I've had the biggest crush on you for a while now and uh, I was kinda wondering if… maybe, you feel the same way?" Vanitas hated being like this. All nervous and sweaty and just… actually being _shy_. Wasn't exactly his cup of tea.

Xion stared at him, with a smile.

"Yeah… I do. I like this side of you Vanitas, and I've always thought you were cute…" hearing this made Vanitas relieved to hear, and he pulled her closer to him.

"Would you like to… well, you know, date then?" Vanitas asked, feeling a little calmer now, but his heart was still pounding as he awaited an answer.

But instead of giving an actual answer, Xion hugged him tightly, making Vanitas turn completely red.

"H-Hey! Xion!" he looked at her when she let go, and saw her giggling.

"What? I hugged you, silly." She smiled. "And my answer is yes." And with this, Vanitas picked her up and twirled her around, making Xion laugh joyously.

When he finally put her down, they stared into each other's eyes.

"We should, um-"

"Aww! How ADORABLE!" the two froze where they stood and slowly turned to the direction of the voice. There, they saw their group of friends. The girls were giving "Aww!" kind of looks, and the guys were snickering.

"Vani and Xion sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes-"

"SORAAAAA!" red with anger, Vanitas charged at his brother, but he began running off. The others laughed as they watched Vanitas chase after Sora, with eyes set to kill. Or, maybe beating is a better word…

Xion watched the raven-haired boy and smiled.

Who knew that she would end up with Vanitas, of all boys.

But she was happy.

**A/N: Yuuuup, he was kinda a little bit out of character there, but the boy was in love xD it's understandable! But he was back to normal when Sora showed up (of course) :) Anyway, that's my first one-shot! So... what do you think? :D Was it good? Maybe a bit decent? Bad in a sense? Or maybe, just downright terrible? (well, lets hope it wasn't THAT bad...) Please review and tell me what your thoughts are! They would be greatly appreciated and, I'd love to know what you think! :) Thanks for reading~ **


End file.
